maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Shooting Star Squadron
Summary The peace of the universe has been shattered by the arrival of Lord Xoruk! Hailing from another dimension, Xoruk believes the universe belongs to him and will stop at nothing to claim it all. His scientists have finally found a way to breach the divide between dimensions and he sends his armies to attack worlds without heroes to protect them. On Earth NASADA creates a special series of suits and turns them into Ranger tech to fight this threat. They hold a series of trials under the pretense of selecting a crew for a special mission when they are really selecting nine Rangers. Characters Rangers Roll call Leo the Lion! Shooting Star Red Ranger! / Orion the Hunter! Shooting Star White Ranger! Scorpius the Scorpion! Shooting Star Orange Ranger! Lupus the Wolf! Shooting Star Blue Ranger! Libra the Scales! Shooting Star Gold Ranger! Taurus the Bull! Shooting Star Black Ranger! Ophiuchus the Snake Handler! Shooting Star Silver Ranger! Chamaeleon the Chameleon! Shooting Star Green Ranger! Aquila the Eagle! Shooting Star Pink Ranger! Dorado the Swordfish! Shooting Star Yellow Ranger! Draco the Dragon! Shooting Star Purple Ranger! Ursa the Bear! Shooting Star Aqua Ranger! Phoenix the Firebird! Shooting Star Ruby Ranger! All: Power Rangers! Purple, Yellow, Pink, Green: Shooting! Aqua, Silver, Black, Gold: Star! Blue, Orange, Red, Ruby: Squadron! Allies * Apollo and Artemis * Orion Villains * Lord Xoruk Arsenal The Rangers use devices called Star Orbs which harness and contain the power of the Constellations. They were based on the Zodion Switches. Their base is a space station called the Zodiac Base from which they deploy via Warp Gates to fight the threat. The base is staffed by a crew and run by twin AI called Apollo and Artemis. The Zodiac Base has training rooms, sleeping quarters, and medical bays. Morphers- Star Morphers- wrist worn morphers/blasters Morphing Call - Star Power! Morphing: Ranger colored star field covers the ranger forming the base of the suit. Meanwhile their constellations appear behind them. The stars shoot ranger colored energy that forms the rest of the suits Extra Star Orbs: Grant extra powers, there are many but the following are the ones used most * Gemini- Clones user * Cancer- Creates a pincer claw * Scutum- Creates a shield * Telescopium- Creates a sniper scope * Fornax- Shoots flame, when used in a weapon charges attacks with fire, mostly used by Leonard * Aquarius- Shoots water, when used in a weapon charges attacks with water, mostly used by Spencer * Antila- Shoots air, when used in a weapon charges attacks with air, mostly used by Quile * Mensa- Shoots rocks, when used in a weapon charges attacks with earth, mostly used by Kent * Serpens- Summons energy snakes, mostly used by Vasu * Hydra- Regenerates injuries and heals user, mostly used by Robert * Lacerta- Allows the user to stick to walls, when used in a weapon makes weapon stick to foes. Mostly used by Hannah * Ursa Major- Allows the user to grow 30 feet high, mostly used by Val * Sagittarius- Shoots a volley of arrows, mostly used by Steve * Monoceros- Creates a drill lance, mostly used by Scorpiro * Canis Major- Creates a pack of energy dogs that follow the command of the user, mostly used by Garry * Canis Minor- When used in a weapon creates tracking attacks, mostly used by Garry Eclipse Star Orb : Sun/Moon based power up for Red that boosts the attacks of other Rangers. Solar Mode charges attacks with the power of the sun Lunar Mode charges attacks with the power of the moon Mecha Star Zords: All zords except for Lion, Dragon, and Phoenix can form an arm or leg) Shooting Star Megazord (Red Lion used as torso/head) Starlight Megazord (Purple Dragon used as torso/head) Shooting Starlight Megazord (All minus Phoenix and Orion combine) Star Ship Megazord (Phoenix) Star Shower Megazord (Lion and Phoenix form body and the cockpits all join) Orion Star Zord- A star ship that can be used as a secondary base for the team, forms the Orion Star Megazord, armed with a club and a flaming crown. Lion Cub Star Zord- A sentient lion mecha captured by Xoruk’s forces in hopes of turning it into a weapon for their own use. Rescued by the Star Rangers and in the process bonds with Leonard. Can unite with the Shooting Star Megazord to upgrade it into the Super Star Megazord. Notes Crossover PR Beast Squadron Beast rangers travel with Z:00 to world of origin where it’s revealed ALL worlds with life were assigned Cubes to scan animals, the Cubes input the data to a central data base however the remains of the Guild join Xoruk’s armies and attack the planet leading the SSS to join the fight. More story * Waking a sleeping legend * Testing a legend * Selecting the squadron Credit * Sun/Moon forms concept by @im-your-paladin * Sun/Moon forms redesign, coloring by @chuckles-the-jester * Logo by @masterpikachu6 * Ranger bios by @maswartz, @dream-chef-flavors and @rosegrl18 Category:Power Rangers Category:Universe 226